This invention relates to a novel skin cream composition which is substantially greaseless in application and which cleanses, moisturizes, nourishes, and heals the skin.
Various compositions of cleansing and/or moisturizing cream and lotion preparations are known in the prior art that include fruits, vegetables, and the juices thereof. French Pat. No. 2,388,555 discloses a cosmetic product having a lanolin base and using fruits and vegetables such as lemon, cucumber, carrot, orange and juices thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,374 discloses a skin moisturizing and cleansing cream of a blended mixture of which the major portion being a fresh fruit such as bananas or avocados and the remainder being baking powder, orange juice, and vegetable shortening.
No prior art was found that discloses the composition of the present invention.